


Buzz On

by sagansjagger



Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bees, Kwami Shenanigans, Other, Sex Education, Sex Talk, comprehensive discussion of sex organs, detailed conversation regarding sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Chloe is just getting to know Pollen, the kwami that inhabits the bee miraculous. But Pollen is concerned about her queen.“Your one drone is very loyal, but you really need to lay more eggs. Sabrina can’t build a hive alone!”
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen
Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744090
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	Buzz On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheApathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathy/gifts).



> If you're new to sex education and are looking for accurate resources, try [Scarleteen.com](https://www.scarleteen.com/). 
> 
> Please note that the views expressed in the series are not meant to reflect my views on or advice regarding sex/puberty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Chloe Bourgeois was an intelligent person. She had esoteric knowledge of fashion, food, and how to create a buzz on social media. She was witty and clever. And everyone respected her.

No one could surprise Chloe.

Except for Pollen. 

“I’m very concerned, my queen,” Pollen said, in her squeaky voice, floating near Chloe’s face as she blow dried her hair after her evening shower.

Chloe had just recently found the bee miraculous on the steps of the Eiffel Tower, and she was getting to know her kwami fairly well. Pollen wasn’t ingratiating like Sabrina. The little, yellow mini-god wasn’t a witch like Marinette Dupain-Cheng, either. Pollen reminded her of her sweet Adrikins, always thinking the best of her and forgiving her for everything.

Not that she ever needed forgiveness. Chloe was practically perfect, after all.

“Oh?” Chloe said, tugging on a tangle. She was going to fire Jacques-Yves for picking up the wrong conditioner. She only used it out of desperation tonight. Not that Chloe was ever desperate. “What are you concerned about, Pollen?”

“You’re never going to build a hive at this rate,” the kwami said, her antennae drooping. 

“Build a what?” Chloe said, turning her head to face the kwami. 

“A hive,” Pollen said, fluffing her ruff. “Your one drone is very loyal, but you really need to lay more eggs. Sabrina can’t build a home alone!”

Chloe held her wrist up near her mouth and laughed. She shut off the blow dryer. 

“Oh, Pollen, that’s weirdly sweet. Mostly weird, but also sweet,” she said, cupping the kwami in her newly-freed hands. Chloe was touched by Pollen’s concern, she really was. And she very much liked the idea of ruling over drones with an iron fist. Chloe deserved to rule the world. 

And she didn’t know anything about bees. “Tell me more about my hive, Pollen.”

“Well,” Pollen said, holding up a black flipper, “the queen is the most important member of the hive.”

“Naturally,” Chloe said, smoothing a hand over her hair.

Pollen flew up near Chloe’s face. “Although female drones like Sabrina only live for six weeks, they spend their lives worshipping the queen and doing tasks that benefit the entire colony.”

“Worship sounds good to me,” Chloe said, smiling wickedly at Pollen. 

“When a worker bee turns ten days old, she develops a wax-producing gland inside her abdomen, which runs off of sugars from honey,” Pollen said, smiling back at Chloe. “She then builds the hive by chewing the wax until it gets soft.”

“Gross,” Chloe said, wrinkling her nose.

“Oh, it’s very sanitary, actually!” Pollen said, buzzing around in circles. “Workers gather nectar from flowering plants. They carry the nectar in a pollen pouch, where it mixes with a special chemical.”

“Booooring.”

But Pollen wasn’t done. “When a drone returns to the hive, she transfers the newly-blended nectar substance from her tongue to another worker’s tongue, where the liquid from the nectar evaporates and becomes honey.”

“Less boring,” Chloe said, striding through the hallway of her suite that led to her bed. She wasn’t done blow drying her hair, but clearly Pollen wanted to impart important knowledge… or something. And Chloe had asked. Pollen followed her down the hallway. “You mean worker bees are constantly making out with each other? That sounds fun.”

“It is fun, but that’s not for a queen to do,” Pollen said, and Chloe pouted. “The workers’ jobs are to convert the sugars from honey into wax, and then construct and protect the hive. But the queen’s job is much more important.”

Chloe reached her massive bed, and tucked her yellow, silk bathrobe under her bottom as she sat down. “All right, spill. What’s the queen’s job?”

“Making more workers, of course!” Pollen said, waving her black flippers. “A queen’s body is fascinating. She can hold over a hundred million sperm!”

“Ew,” Chloe said, waving her hand in front of her. “I do not need to hear about bee sperm.”

“Those poor males, though,” Pollen said, looking so depressed that Chloe’s heart went out to the little kwami.

Chloe sighed. She was too good of a person, she really was. “What happens to the males?”

“Well, I first have to explain about the mating flight,” Pollen said, beaming at her chosen. “Bees mate in the air. The queen takes to the sky and meets thousands of potential suitors. Only ten to twenty have the privilege of mating with her.”

Chloe frowned. She was dreading the answer to the question she was about to ask, certain it was something horrific, based on Pollen’s earlier downcast expression. The subject was disgusting, and didn’t relate to her life at all, but Chloe was morbidly fascinated. She decided to ask anyway. “And what happens to those ten to twenty suitors?”

Pollen’s blue eyes cast downward. “The male drones… Well…”

“Don’t get shy on me now, Pollen.” Chloe booped her kwami on the space where her nose should be.

Pollen chuckled. “The males have an inverted appendage called the endophallus. After a drone positions himself above the queen’s abdomen, the appendage flips, and he penetrates the queen, placing the endophallus in her sting chamber.”

“This is all too technical for me,” Chloe said. “Get to the juicy bit.” 

Pollen looked stunned. She gathered herself and answered. “When he tries to fly away from the queen, the endophallus is ripped off. The act of mating kills the drone.”

Chloe flinched. “Ew!” she said, shuddering. “That’s absolutely repulsive.”

Pollen looked despondent again.

“I mean sad,” Chloe said, not wanting her kwami to be disappointed in her reaction, for reasons the girl chose not to explore. She gently rubbed Pollen’s bulbous head with a finger. “It’s very sad. Those poor, uh, males. Yeah.”

“Yes,” Pollen said, sniffling. Then she beamed again, sadness apparently forgotten. The emotional whiplash was almost too much for Chloe to take, but she rallied when her kwami did. “It _is_ sad, but they’re only drones. The whole point of the mating flight is to make more of them! I wouldn’t get too attached to any male or female workers. They’re designed to die.”

Not get attached to the people crushed under the weight of her feet? Chloe figured she could handle that.

“Would you like to hear about how the queen bee determines the sex of the drones?” Pollen said, her blue eyes glittering.

“I think I’ve heard enough about bee sex for the night, Pollen,” Chloe said, rising from her bed. Pollen wilted, and Chloe struggled to do damage control. “But maybe tomorrow? I just have to blow-dry my hair tonight.”

“Of course, my queen!”

Chloe smiled at her emotional kwami. Pollen could certainly keep the girl on her toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
